Coffee
by Son Goshen
Summary: One-shot, Gh/Vi. Gohan and Videl drink coffee at a small shop on a wintry night and reflect on the old days of high school.


**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. If I did, I'd include more romance!**

* * *

Snowflakes drifted gently down the sky as a young couple strolled on an ideal winter day. Their breaths came out as steam, and Videl drew her coat tighter around to trap the warmth her body was emitting. Despite her attempt to stay warm, the chill was beginning to set in.

"Let's go into that coffee shop," she suggested, pointing a finger towards a small building filled with people. They chattered happily, some taking gulps of the drinks they ordered. The glass door opened, and a strong scent of coffee, chocolate, and spices floated out, as well as a blast of warm air. She took a deep breath of this delicious scent.

"Sure," Gohan replied, although not exactly willingly. He still remembered the last time many years ago when he had gone to a coffee shop with another girl, and the entire date was certainly disastrous. The amount of sugar Angela liked in her drink… he shuddered inwardly.

Videl pursed her lips, noticing the slight hesitation in her boyfriend's voice. "What?" she said with an edge of irritation. Did he think she was too girly for that or what?

"Nothing," he replied quickly and followed as she dragged him in.

There was a soft ding-dong as they walked in, and she hurried over to a booth by the window, before the seat was taken. She plopped down and laced her fingers together. "Sooooo… What's with you and coffee shops? You look like you don't really like them."

"It's not that," he said with a wince. Was his expression really that clear?

"Then?" Videl pressed.

He muttered something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like one of their old classmates.

"Angela?" She tilted her head to a side. "Oh. That girl. The one with the flamboyantly bright red hair."

"Yes, that one." Gohan nodded and frowned in distaste. "I don't mean to be offensive, but I didn't really like her."

"I don't either," Videl said, "and I sure as hell don't hide it."

A waitress came by, and they set their orders.

"You know," the raven-haired female continued, brushing back a few stray strands of her hair, "I still remember back in high school, she'd get a boyfriend every other week or something, or quicker." She made a disgruntled noise at the back of her throat.

Gohan rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. "Really?"

"Yeah," she grumbled as the waitress returned with their coffees. She proceeded to drink half the cup, ignoring the scalding feel in her mouth.

Gohan eyed her with interest. "You don't add sugar?" he said as he stirred a spoonful of said ingredient.

"No." Videl pulled a face. "It tastes gross."

"You're different than Angela," he commented, taking a small sip of his own.

"Don't compare me with her," she said scathingly. "But what does she do? Add several packets or something?"

"Something like that." Gohan laughed, setting his cup down.

She wrinkled her nose. "That's nasty. It would be purely sugar then."

"Indeed," he agreed, nodding.

There was a pause, then Videl said, "Wasn't that day the one where you came in as Saiyaman? I remember you saved me from that burning building."

"I think so," he replied amusedly. "And I was getting panicky when I thought Angela was going to spill my secrets to you, but it turned out to be the fact that she saw my pants."

Videl unwillingly blushed, her mind going into a dirty direction. She wished she was there to see them as well. A cute teddy…

"Anyways," she said louder than necessary. "What ever happened to your set? I still kept mine." Her Saiyagirl costume, in fact, was sitting in one of the capsules of the pack she always kept in her bag.

He drew out a battered and worn watch from in his jacket, clearly an old model. "I always keep it in a pocket."

Videl recognized the watch immediately. It was on his wrist all the time back when they were in high school, but through all these years the two had grown out of the superhero persona. She smiled faintly, thinking back to those days where they'd do silly poses. Half the time the criminals would surrender the moment they heard the name "Saiyaman", knowing they were no match for Gohan's superhuman powers. "I miss the days of school," she commented off-handedly as she took another small sip.

"Yeah," Gohan agreed, draining his cup. "No more summer and winter vacations."

"Mhmm." She looked out the glass, staring at the snowflakes as they drifted downwards in a spiral pattern. People bustled, not wanting to stay in the cold for too long. Their cheeks were all red from the chilling wind, breath coming out as steam. "When are you going to propose to me?"

"Wh-what?!" The thankfully empty cup slipped from Gohan's hands and clattered onto the wooden table. His mouth was gaped open, eyes widened like saucers, and steadily turning redder.

"Just joking," she replied calmly, placing the cup back into its rightful position.

He placed a hand on his heart and breathed out, like he nearly had a heart attack.

"Though I wouldn't mind at all," Videl added as an afterthought.

The redness that was receding came back. "Well…" he mumbled, twiddling his thumbs. "I mean, I was considering it. If you want, I can propose to you now, but I don't have anything. No flowers, no rings, so that'd be really pathetic. I was thinking, maybe I'd get you something fancy and-"

Videl pressed a finger against his lips. "You're rambling now. I get the point." Despite her calm appearance, inside she was in turmoil. Gohan was really going to propose to her?! That was definitely something she'd want, but so soon? They were only 22! It was only meant to be a joke…

He laughed sheepishly, and they lapsed into awkward silence.

She stirred her coffee absent-mindedly, while Gohan spun his cup round and round with a pinky, both unable to form words.

A far off scream interrupted the general tranquility of the atmosphere. They stood up simultaneously in alarm, looking out the thick sheet of glass to see in the distance, a few men armed with guns and covered in masks were raiding a bank.

The young couple exchanged glances. "You up for it?" Gohan said, strapping the old watch around his wrist. "Just for old time's sake."

Videl took out a small capsule from her pack. "Sure."

Gohan threw down a twenty dollar bill without asking for the receipt, and together they dashed out of the cozy and warm coffee shop.

Just like the old times.

* * *

**More Gh/Vi! Original (I think) high school unrelated fluffy romance. I think this is rather fitting for the current weather and the upcoming holiday. I will hopefully be writing more in the future, and Christmas is around the corner soooo… more time to write! :D**

**Hope you guys enjoyed it! I'd love any reviews. *hint hint* *nudge nudge* *wink wink***


End file.
